Don't Leave Me This Way
by EndlessDiamondSky
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine's love has always been able to conquer anything that stood in its way. But when their baby is born prematurely, will their love survive? Please remember to RR
1. Chapter 1

Don't Leave Me This Way

Chapter 1

Aladdin woke one morning after a calm, peaceful sleep. Immediately after waking up he turned over and looked at his wife sleeping next to him, as he had done so many mornings. She never looked more peaceful than she did when she was sleeping. Sometimes, if he got up early enough, he would watch her for hours, as if in a trance. And a few times, he caught her doing the same thing on mornings when he slept late.

After smoothing some stray hairs off her face, Aladdin walked toward the large balcony where they had shared their first kiss. Not only did it bring back warm memories, but it gave a gorgeous view of Agrabah from above. As he gazed at the sun slowly rising above his beloved city, he felt Jasmine's slender arms around his waist. She moved next to him to follow his gaze towards the sunrise, her steadily growing pregnant stomach protruding in front of her. She was about six months along, and both her and Aladdin were excited about becoming parents. In fact, everyone was excited about the upcoming birth. Aladdin turned and stared at Jasmine in a way he never had before. She looked radiant, her face bathed in the sunlight, with a glow coming not only from the sun, but from her heart. For the first time in a long while, she looked really and truly happy.

Locked on the beautiful view of the sunset, Jasmine did not notice at first that he was staring. Finally, she turned around and caught him.

"What?"She asked.

"Nothing..."Aladdin replied slyly, showing off the boyish smirk that Jasmine loved.

"Yeah right", Jasmine said playfully.

Aladdin smiled, and turned back towards the sun, which had almost competed it's journey across the sky to settle over the city. Still admiring the view, he decided to start some small talk before they went downstairs for breakfast.

"So...how are you feeling?" he asked. Jasmine's first few months of pregnancy had been rough. She threw up often, her ankles swelled, and she was upset easily. Although she insisted she was fine, Aladdin still constantly worried about her.

"I'm fine", she replied nonchalantly. Though she was not feeling very well, she didn't want Aladdin to worry, and was even sometimes annoyed at the way he fussed over her like a child, even though she knew he did it out of love.

Because she didn't seem to want to elaborate on her brief answer, Aladdin did not discuss the matter any further and changed the subject. The sun had completely risen, and there wasn't much to look at anymore, so the two turned to face each other.

"Ready to get some breakfast?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm not hungry".

"Jasmine, you haven't eaten in a while. You need to keep your strength up."

"Would you please stop treating me like a child? I'll eat when I get ready!"she snapped. Seeing the hurt on Aladdin's face, she immediately regretted what she had said and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's okay, I know you're not feeling well".

"What are you talking about? I told you, I'm fine".

"Jasmine, don't you think after two years of marriage I know my own wife? It's obvious you're not feeling well... Why don't you rest for a while? It's early, and there's still plenty of time before we have to go downstairs".

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" she said, the playful tone back in her voice.

"Nope", Aladdin said with a laugh."Now get some rest."

"Only if you'll sit with me for a while".

"Where else would be?"

They both laid down and decided to take a quick nap, since they had both woken up earlier than usual anyway. Jasmine fell asleep first. Aladdin made sure she was asleep before he dared close his eyes – she could be so stubborn about resting, even when she really wasn't feeling well. Finally, when he was sure she was asleep, Aladdin fell asleep as well.

A hour or so later, when Aladdin woke up, Jasmine was shaking in his arms. When he saw her crying and clutching her stomach, he immediately realized what was wrong.

"Is it the baby?"he asked urgently. He knew what the answer was, but didn't want to believe it.

"I think so", Jasmine barely managed to say. She knew she couldn't be having the baby now, she was only six months pregnant. Yet she was experiencing all the symptoms of labor that she had been told about, and she even thought her water may have broke.

Meanwhile Aladdin was in shock. The palace physician was away on business, thinking that Jasmine would not give birth for three more months. There was only one other person Aladdin thought he could ask to save his unborn child.

"I'll go get Genie",he said, and hurried to the night stand to get the lamp. After rubbing it repeatedly, Genie emerged in a large night shirt yawning and stretching. But before he could make one of his infamous wise cracks, he saw Jasmine and knew why he had been summoned.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine", he said, trying to calm down a hysterical Jasmine.

Aladdin immediately went downstairs. After briefly explaining the situation, the hurried back upstairs to Jasmine's room. By now she was going into labor, so they had to wait outside. Soon Iago, Abu, and Rajah came in as well.

"Hey, can't a parrot get some sleep around here? What's with all the screaming?" he yelled.

Aladdin quickly told the guys what happened, and all of them stood in disbelief, hoping that Jasmine and the baby would be alright.

After an hour of waiting that seemed like an eternity, the screaming finally stopped and Genie emerged from the room, a sad look on his face.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"Aladdin asked frantically.

"Jasmine's okay – weak, but okay".

"And the baby?"

"I don't know. She was born far too early. She needed more time to develop in the womb".

"So, it's a girl?"

"Yes, but she is very sick, and..."

"And what?"

"And...there's a big chance she may not make it.

Hope you liked it. Don't forget to R/R. If enough people like it, I'll make a Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aladdin froze. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was his baby really going to die? He couldn't stand to think of it, not just because of the hurt it would cause him, but the hurt it would cause Jasmine. She had wanted so much to have a baby, and she had been through so much to get to this point, it just seemed unfair for none of it to matter anymore. Forcing himself out of his own thoughts, Aladdin noticed that everyone was staring at him. The look on his face must have given away the pain he was feeling, and they all looked worried about him. But this wasn't about him – it was about his baby and her mother. He decided to divert everyone's attention back to them.

"When can I see Jasmine?"

"Right now, if you like. She was asking for you".

"I guess I'd better go then", he said, hurrying to Jasmine's room.

When he walked in, Aladdin thought that considering how weak she was, Jasmine might be asleep, but she wasn't. Her eyes immediately shot from the cradle beside her to him, as if she had been expecting him to come in for a while. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was stained with tears.

Seeing her pained expression, Aladdin immediately hurried to her side. Once there however, he didn't know what to say. What could he say that would make this any better? Nothing. He took her hand in his, and gave her what little comfort he could. He hoped his reassuring look hid the fear in his eyes, and gave Jasmine the confidence that he lacked.

The baby's basinet was just a few feet away from the bed, but from where Aladdin was sitting, he couldn't see her. He wasn't _ready_ to see her. What would she look like? Genie said she was sick, but would it show very much? It would break his heart if he saw her in any pain, and the last thing he wanted to do was break down in front of Jasmine.

This strange moment between them was getting more awkward by the second. Aladdin had to say something. So he asked the only question that he could think of that wouldn't make them even more uncomfortable.

"Did you decide on a name?"

"Yes. Her name is Hazel".

"Hazel?"

"Yeah – like her eyes. Why don't you take a look at her? She looks like you", Jasmine said smiling.

_She can't look too bad_, Aladdin thought, _or Jasmine wouldn't be pushing me to see her. _He slowly walked toward the basinet, mentally preparing himself for whatever he saw. And to his surprise, Hazel was just the way Jasmine had described her. She did look just like Aladdin, with his curly black hair and hazel-brown eyes. The difference was how scrawny she was. The blanket around her gave her most of her bulk, and underneath it Aladdin was almost certain you would be able to see her rib cage if you looked. She seemed so frail and weak, that for a split second Aladdin thought, _Maybe she really is dying._ But he immediately put those thoughts out of his mind. She'd never make it if her own parents didn't believe she would.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Jasmine said, interrupting Aladdin's thoughts.

"Yeah...she is", he replied, looking at her and smiling. But behind his smile tears were welling up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before Jasmine could notice, and walked back to the bed and sat next to her, taking her hand as he had before. Of course, tired as she was, Aladdin's tears did not go unnoticed by her. But before she could say anything, Aladdin changed the subject.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired", Jasmine said, struggling to sit up in bed. "I just need some rest. I'm sure I'll be fine".

Aladdin gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room to let her rest. When he came out, Genie, the Sultan, Abu, Carpet, Iago, and Rajah were all waiting outside.

"How are they doing?" the Sultan asked.

"They're both fine. Jasmine's really tired though. She's probably already asleep".

"Then I we won't disturb her", Genie said. "Maybe we'll visit tomorrow. She needs her rest".

Jasmine did need her rest, but with all she had been through sleep was impossible. Since she couldn't sleep, she thought back to her brief discussion with Aladdin. Though he would never admit it, Jasmine could see the pain in his eyes and knew that what he'd seen had hurt him. She probably scared him to death when she began to go in to labor a few hours ago. In fact, she scared herself. Having the baby so early brought about a lot of questions. Would their baby live or die? How would this affect her marriage? Would she be able to deal with her mixed emotions about the whole thing? She was happy to have Hazel, and to be a mother, but there were so many risks involved with having her early. Would Hazel's premature birth affect the rest of her life, and if it would, how long did she have anyway?

Meanwhile, Aladdin had been walking through the palace gardens, filled with a new sense of hope after seeing Hazel for the first time. Sure, her chances may not seem to great, but hadn't this family always beaten the odds? A streetrat marrying a princess wasn't exactly the kind of relationship people expected to last very long. Yet here they were – married two years so far, hopefully with many more to come. If the rest of the family could beat impossible odds, why not Hazel?

Hope the fans like this new chapter. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think. I know it's a bit shorter than the first chapter, but I lengthened it as much as a could, and Chapter 3 will probably be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hope you like this new chapter. This one explores how Aladdin and Jasmine's marriage is affected by everything that's going on. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.

The next few weeks were a roller coaster. The baby could be fine one day and ill the next. The stress took its toll on everyone, but especially on Aladdin and Jasmine. It seemed like the sicker Hazel got, the more they fought. At first it was just little things – hardly noticeable and not even worth staying mad about. But soon, it turned into intense fights, and spending days, even weeks not speaking to each other. That's when everyone else noticed. Genie, being Aladdin's best friend, noticed it almost immediately, but decided not to get involved. For once, he didn't pull gags and jokes to try to cover up what was happening. He, like everyone else, was worried about Hazel, and knew that her illness was probably the reason for their arguing. He knew that funny as he was, comedy would not save this marriage – or Hazel.

However, no one was more confused about what was going on than Aladdin. Lately Jasmine had seemed so distant. At first he tried to shrug it off. But in retrospect, he could see that over time, she had grown detached. Even during their brief conversation after the delivery, Jasmine didn't seem to want to talk to him. At first, Aladdin just assumed that it was because she was tired and because of the shock over what had happened. But when Jasmine got better, she still seemed detached in some way. He fought it for a while, still trying to start conversations out of nothing, asking how she was doing, but the response was always something one-worded, with no depth or emotion to it.

Then the fighting started. Usually over petty things that could be resolved the same day, but somehow it escalated to fights where they were no longer on speaking terms. They were still about silly things that weren't even important, but they were both on such short fuses lately that anything could set them off.

So instead of talking to each other, they each devoted all their time to Hazel, which she needed anyway due to her health. But because Aladdin and Jasmine hardly spoke these days, Aladdin wasn't around half the time. Often he would say he was "going for a walk," and would not return for hours.

It was no surprise, of course, that Jasmine was a bit suspicious. People didn't "go for walks" for hours without going _somewhere._ Being somewhat temperamental, she couldn't help but be a bit jealous, and wonder where he was sneaking off to.

Then one day, about a month after Hazel was born, Aladdin left one evening using one of his normal lines – "I have to pick up a few things". Jasmine was suspicious, so she decided to wait for him to come home before she went to bed. First one hour passed, then two, then three, until finally, it was midnight and he still wasn't home. She was both angry and worried. Where could he have gone? Surely he must have known she would worry about him if he was gone this long. But what if he had been lying all this time? What if he was out drinking, or worse...what if he was with someone else? For a second Jasmine considered going out and looking for him. At least then she would know the truth about where he had been. But Agrabah was a big city. She didn't know where he could have gone, and she still wasn't sure what would happen to Hazel while she was gone.

Finally, Jasmine decided to get some sleep. It was better than sitting up all night creating horrible scenarios about where he could be. Besides, he would probably be back by morning, and she could confront him then. Unfortunately, she was horribly wrong.

When Jasmine woke up the next morning, she turned over and found that Aladdin had still not returned. At first she thought that maybe he had woken up before her, but his side of the bed hadn't been slept in. She jumped out of bed, got dressed, and was on her way out to find him when he suddenly came in. He didn't look like he'd been drinking or anything, he just looked tired. But Jasmine was angry nonetheless.

"Where the hell have you been?" she screamed. She normally didn't curse, and her voice went far higher than she had meant it to, but she was so angry and had been so worried that it just slipped out, as if it hadn't been her saying it, but someone else.

"Out."

"'Out'? Do you know how worried I was?"

"Worried? I'm surprised you even cared."

Aladdin said this so calmly and so sarcastically that Jasmine knew he was angry about something. But what did he have to be angry about? She was the one up half the night worrying, and he was the one acting suspiciously, not her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. You didn't want me around anyway, so why are you mad now?"

"I never said I didn't want you around!" Jasmine retorted. Where was this coming from?

"You didn't have to," Aladdin replied. He knew what Jasmine probably suspected him of doing, and didn't feel like being interrogated. He really had been out walking. Of course Hazel was the first thing on his mind, but in the back of his mind he couldn't deny that slowly, his marriage was falling apart, and Jasmine was pushing him away, and even worse, she didn't seem to notice. She was so wrapped up in her own hurt that she couldn't see she was pushing away who she loved the most.

"For the past month you've been hurting so much over Hazel you've been pushing me away,"he continued.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! And you can't even see it. I don't know what else I can do for you, Jasmine. I love you, but you need to work this out on your own – without me.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... I'm moving out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Glad you all liked Chapter 3. I know it was a bit dramatic, but I needed to make it a little angsty to prepare for this chapter. Anyways, hope you like this one, and don't forget to R/R.

After dropping this bombshell, Aladdin quickly walked past Jasmine, grabbed his suitcase, and began packing.

"But what about Hazel?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll come over a few times a week to see her, and I might stay in one of the guest bedrooms if things get really bad.

In a _guest_ bedroom? Jasmine was so mad, she was speechless. After all that they had been through and all they had fought for, he was leaving without so much as a goodbye. And even worse – it was her fault. She had hurt him, the only man she ever loved. She had shut him out – treated him like he wasn't even there, and didn't even realize it until it reached its breaking point. Was this the end of their marriage?

Aladdin soon finished packing his small suitcase, and before Jasmine could say another word, he walked out the door.

He decided to stay in the old, small hovel which he had once called home when he was a streetrat. For how long, he wasn't sure. While he did need some time away from Jasmine, Aladdin didn't want to detach himself from Hazel in the process. Aladdin's worst fear about becoming a father was that one day his child would look back and think that her father wasn't there for her, the way he felt Cassim hadn't been there for him. Even if things didn't work out with Jasmine, he vowed to remain close to his daughter.

Two weeks went by, however, and Aladdin still had not come to see Hazel. Jasmine knew that her presence in the palace was probably keeping him away. While she did want him tho come and see Hazel, she didn't want the hurt caused by their last fight to come back with him, and didn't want to start another one. But soon, Hazel's condition got even worse, and Jasmine knew she had to swallow her pride to save her baby – and her marriage.

She knew Aladdin was probably at his hovel – there was no where else he would go– and immediately went to see him. When she finally reached his old home, Jasmine saw Aladdin sitting with this back to her staring out at the view of Agrabah and the palace. He had probably seen her coming.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly, without even turning around to look at her.

Jasmine could her the anger and hurt in his voice. But she didn't what to fight with him – she just wanted him to come home.

"Look, I didn't come here to argue,"she began. "I came to tell you that you need to come and see Hazel."

At this, Aladdin turned to look at Jasmine. She looked tired, and like she had been crying. He decided to pretend like he didn't notice.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, getting worried.

"Does something have to be wrong for you to see your own daughter?" Jasmine replied.

"No, but it's obvious that something _is_ wrong. Is Hazel getting sicker?"

Well, Jasmine's original plan pretty much backfired. Even when they were fighting, he still knew her like a book. Instead of letting him down easy, she'd have to say it flat out.

"Hazel's got some kind of virus. We don't know what it is, but she's lost weight, she hardly eats anything, and..."

"And what?"

"And... she may not survive the night."

Aladdin couldn't believe what he was hearing. For the past month, there had always been some risk that Hazel might die. But he never expected that risk to come up again out of nowhere. He hadn't been this scared since Hazel was born a month ago. He had to go to the palace to see her, even if he still didn't really want to talk to Jasmine. His emotions were way too confusing right now for him to sort out.

"So...what are her chances?" he asked.

"Fifty-fifty. It could go either way." Jasmine replied.

Aladdin sighed deeply. "Alright, let's go," he said after a short silence.

Their slow walk to the palace was completely silent. They didn't know if was their anger at each other, their worry about Hazel, or both that kept them so quiet, but before they knew it they were at the steps of the palace. They quickly hurried to the nursery where Hazel slept. She was in a small pink basinet in the middle of the room. Aladdin was shocked at how her appearance had changed in the two weeks since he had last seen her. Here face was a sickly pale white, and she looked like she had lost more weight.

A few minutes later, Genie came in. He had probably been helping to take care of Hazel while Aladdin was gone. He would know what was going on.

"Genie, is she..." Aladdin couldn't say the word dying; he just couldn't. But he was sure Genie knew what he meant.

"I'm not sure, Al," Genie replied. "My magic doesn't really help with this. But I've given her the best medicines in the Seven Deserts. For now, all we can do is wait...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aladdin and Jasmine left Hazel's room and went out into the hallway to wait. Neither of them spoke. Though they didn't want to argue, they could see no other way to release their anger. Jasmine, being the angrier of the two, was the first to break their awkward silence. Holding back tears, she asked the question that had been burning inside her for what seemed like forever.

"How could you not come and see Hazel for _two weeks_!"

Aladdin rolled his eyes. He knew what he had done was wrong, and couldn't think of a way to defend himself, but at the same time he was not in the mood for a lecture, and hated the way Jasmine seemed to be talking at him, not to him.

Aladdin's passive behavior only angered Jasmine more. Since she couldn't get a straight answer, she continued.

"Look, I know that shutting you out after Hazel was born was wrong, and I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry at me, but don't take it out on her!"

"I'm not!" Aladdin retorted. He couldn't think of anything else to say, and deep down, though he would never admit it, he knew that Jasmine was telling the truth.

"Yes you are, and you're abandoning her when she needs you the most."

Before either of them could discuss this further, Genie came out of Hazel's room. Their anxiety and worry overruled their anger, if only for a moment.

"Well, she finally got to sleep," Genie began. "With all the medicine in her, probably won't wake up until tomorrow. You two should get some sleep."

Neither of them was tired, especially with all the tension that had been built between them. Sleeping was pretty much impossible, even though they knew there was nothing more they could do.

"I'm going for a walk," Jasmine said abruptly. "I need some fresh air."

Aladdin watched as Jasmine hurried past him and out the door. He had wanted to go back to the hovel to get his things – he would probably end up spending the night. But he didn't want Jasmine to feel like he was following her or looking for another excuse to argue. After about half an hour, he went out, stealthily making his way towards his old home. Once inside, he quickly grabbed his suitcase. With no closet, he had kept everything there anyway. He would've just left then, but the view of the city below was too tempting, so he decided to stay for a while. Since it was late, the city didn't have its usual hustle and bustle, and instead was quiet and calm. As he stared down at the city, he saw a young couple walking down the street hand in hand. They were both teenagers, about the same age that Aladdin and Jasmine were when they first met. Seeing them reminded Aladdin so much of his relationship with Jasmine – at least the way it used to be. The boy seemed to melt into the girl's eyes, as if there was no one in the world he'd rather be with. And despite everything they had been through, Aladdin realized he still felt that way about Jasmine.

Jasmine wandered through the streets listlessly, breathing in the cool night air. She had been waking for about an hour, and leaned against a large building to catch her breath. The fresh air had helped her clear her head, though she still hadn't really solved anything. She sighed, glad to be alone, to be able to think. But just moments after she thought this, she could see two people walking in the distance. At first she could only see a silhouette, but as they got closer, she could see it was a young couple, the same couple Aladdin had seen. They must have been about sixteen years old. Jasmine could still remember that age, and being in love, as if it were yesterday, and it still seemed like a dream. The girl had a faraway look on her face, as if the boy and her were in another world – a whole new world. Jasmine could still remember that feeling, and realized that if she could remember why she fell in love with Aladdin in the first place, maybe her marriage was worth saving. She didn't know what she would say, or how she would say it, but she knew she had to talk to Aladdin, and immediately headed for his hovel.

Aladdin had watched the young couple until they were out of sight. Seeing them had brought back so many memories, and he could feel the guilt setting in. How could he have forgotten so quickly what it was like to be that couple, to be so much in love? He had to talk to Jasmine, to apologize for everything. She couldn't have gone far from the palace. He hurried to the door to head downstairs to the bottom floor, but when he opened the door, there was Jasmine, and she appeared to be on her way to see him. Surprised to see each other, they stood in the small doorway locked in an awkward silence. Both tried a few times to speak, but the words seemed caught in their throats. Aladdin knew he had to say something, anything to help make amends for what he had done, but somehow, he just couldn't find the right words to say it. So he took Jasmine's hands in his and said the only thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry."

For most people those two words could not remotely cover all they had been through, but for Jasmine it was more than enough. The time for discussion would come later. All that mattered now was that they were together again. Instinctively, each knew what the other was feeling, and there was really nothing else to be said. So Aladdin leaned in and the two shared a gentle kiss, the first in what seemed like forever. When they finally parted, Aladdin lead Jasmine down the stairs and out of the hovel whispering, " Let's go home."

As they headed back to the palace, Aladdin and Jasmine felt, for the first time, that they were in this together. That they could face whatever came because they had each other. They didn't feel like they were alone anymore. For the first time in a month, they were a team again.

A/N: Hope everyone liked the new chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to put it up. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Aladdin and Jasmine returned to the palace, Hazel was still asleep. Only time would tell if she would ever wake up again. In the meantime, all they could do was rest and hope that their baby would live.

In their room, Aladdin and Jasmine sat in bed an talked for hours, both of them unable to sleep. While they tried to create small talk and act like nothing was wrong, deep down they knew their hearts were with Hazel, and not in the conversation.

Finally, when dawn was approaching and they could wait no longer, they got out of bed an quietly made their way towards the nursery where Hazel slept. When they went in, she was still sound asleep, but somehow she looked...different. Her face wasn't as pale as it had been, and she didn't look like she was in pain, as she had before. She looked...alive again.

As Aladdin looked at his newborn baby for the first time in two weeks, something inside him, something that he couldn't explain, told him that Hazel was going to live. Maybe it was his paternal instincts kicking in. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Whatever it was, he decided not to mention it to Jasmine, just in case. He didn't want to get her hopes up. Besides, she already seemed fairly optimistic.

Throughout the last two weeks, Jasmine had probably been with Hazel the most. Between the late night feedings, bathing her, clothing her, and learning on her own how to be a mother, she had seen Hazel's condition up close, and knew more than anyone that her chances were slim. But like Aladdin, she too saw something different in her daughter. Feeling suddenly moved, Jasmine place her hand inside the bably's basinet and gently touched Hazel's hand.

Suddenly, Hazel woke up, and sensing her mother's touch, grabbed her finger so tightly Jasmine had trouble getting it loose.

Aladdin smiled and said, "See, Jasmine? I told you she was a fighter. We'll have our hands full with this one."

A moment later, Genie came in to check on Hazel. Like Aladdin and Jasmine, he had been up all night, and checked on the baby constantly. He was surprised Aladdin and Jasmine were up so early.

"What are you two doing up?" he asked as he entered the nursery.

"We couldn't sleep." said Jasmine.

Not really surprised with her response, Genie walked over to the basinet. He was surprised, however, at the change in Hazel. He turned to Aladdin and Jasmine, who were still smiling, not believing what he was seeing.

For a while, everyone tried to remain pessimistic, trying not to get their hopes up, just in case things took a turn for the worst. But finally, after a week or so, everyone realized the truth – Hazel was going to live.

A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but I actually had very little I wanted to put in it, and mostly wanted to state the fact that Hazel was going to be okay.

I also have an announcement. Originally I planned to have this fanfic be about Aladdin and Jasmine having a premature baby and how it affected their marriage. But once the story started wrapping up, I came up with even more ideas, and now I'm thinking of continuing the story and having it go through Hazel's life. I still plan to have the other characters play significant roles, and to have AlJas drama as well, so that Hazel will not overpower the original characters we all fell in love with in the first place.

Honestly, I don't care if it goes either way. It could end here or be continued. Now It's up to the fans. When you review this chapter, let me know what you think of my ideas, and if enough people want it, I'll write more. If not, consider this the last chapter. Either way, I am so happy with the response I got and that so many people enjoyed this fanfic, and I hope you enjoy what I write in the future. Sincerely,

S.W 92


End file.
